


Suddenly Roommates

by lostboredom



Category: Honey10 - Fandom, Kim Wooseok - Fandom, Kim Yohan - Fandom, Lee Jinhyuk - Fandom, Weishin - Fandom, Wooshin - Fandom, wei - Fandom
Genre: French Kiss, M/M, Rommates Life, Smoking, student life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostboredom/pseuds/lostboredom
Summary: Wooseok tak menyangka, perkara kamar kost-nya yang harus di renovasi akan menjadi suatu hal besar yang akan mengubah hidupnya.
Relationships: Alternate Universe - Relationship, Romance - Relationship, Stranger to lovers - Relationship, bxb, domestic lovers - Relationship, roommates to lovers - Relationship, weishin - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	Suddenly Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Baru kali ini aku menulis cerita yang pure Fan Fic hahaha biasanya aku menulis cerita yang pure fiction dengan karakter yang OC buatan aku sendiri :) Silahkan mampir ke wattpad : fhyfierfianne untuk cerita saya yang lain !

Tak terasa sudah hampir seminggu aku tinggal sekamar dengan tetangga kost-anku. Ini semua terjadi karena kamar kostku yang harus di renovasi, sehingga aku disarankan ibu pemilik kost untuk tinggal disitu sementara. Dan si empunya kamar yang bernama Jinhyuk (yang juga seangkatan denganku di kampus) menyetujuinya dengan enteng.  
“eh Wooseok lu santai aja! lu bisa tinggal disini, selama apapun yang lu mau. Lumayan ada yang bantuin gue masak” begitu responnya sambil manggut – manggut, bahkan tanpa melihatku sama sekali. Karena dia terlalu sibuk dengan game PUBG-nya.  
Jadi begitulah awal mula segalanya. Dan dari kurung waktu seminggu itu, aku baru menyadari bahwa kami memiliki persamaan yang hebat. Kami lahir di hari yang sama, yaitu sama – sama lahir pada tanggal 10 September 1999. Kami bahkan lahir di rumah sakit yang sama, dan di waktu yang nyaris bersamaan. Ia lahir pukul 07:02 pagi, sedangkan aku lahir pada pukul 07:00 tepat. Ya aku lebih tua 2 menit. Karena fakta yang terbongkar itu, ia jadi sering memanggilku kakak kembar, katanya ia tak punya saudara jadi ia merasa tak sendiri saat memanggilku begitu. Dasar gila.  
Namun kami juga memiliki banyak perbedaan. Ia sosok yang sangat bebas sedangkan aku sangat konservatif. Aku lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu belajar di kost, sementara ia menghabiskan waktunya bergaul dan menyatuh dengan alam dengan ikut Mappala. Aku selalu digodanya dengan gurauan Mahasiswa Kupu – Kupu, tapi aku tak peduli karena aku memang ingin fokus dengan studiku, apalagi kami sudah di semester akhir.  
***  
Siang itu hujan deras, aku pulang ke kost dengan kondisi basah kuyup. Walaupun aku memakai payung, namun angin di luar kencang sekali, hingga aku tiba di kost dalam keadaan menggigil seperti habis tercebur di laut ancol. Tak hanya cuaca saja yang sedang hujan, tetapi hatiku pun sama. Pasalnya aku baru saja, diputuskan oleh pacarku yang sekarang udah jadi mantan. Bayangkan ! kami sudah berpacaran sejak di bangku SMP kelas 9, tapi ia memutuskanku sekarang karena katanya ia tak kuat LDR, karena ia akan berkuliah S2 di Australia. Dan hari ini aku baru tahu bahwa ia memutuskanku karena akan segera menikah dengan pria mapan pilihan orang tuanya. Hah klise sekali. Ia bahkan menyodorkanku undangan pernikahannya, yang langsung kusobek tepat di hadapannya. Aku ingin gadis itu tahu, betapa sobeknya hatiku karena ia telah membohongiku.  
Aku terkejut begitu membuka pintu kamar kost. Aku melihat Jinhyuk bertelanjang dada sambil memainkan laptop di pangkuannya di dekat kaki tempat tidur. Maksudku apakah ia manusia super?  
“Lu gak kedinginan?” tanyaku sambil segera membuka pakaianku dan cepat – cepat berlari menuju kamar mandi, aku tak ingin ia melihat air mataku mengucur dengan bodohnya.  
Aku bisa mendengar ia membalas pertanyaanku dengan seruan, “Gue malah kepanasan. Sepertinya gue mamalia alien berdarah panas”. Aku bermaksud ingin membalas ocehannya, tetapi air mata keburu mengalir keluar di pelupuk mataku. Aku menyalakan shower. Dan di bawah sanalah aku menangis sejadi – jadinya, semuanya kucurahkan segala tangis yang kutahan sepanjang perjalanan pulang, semua kutuangkan di bawah shower. Paling tidak air dari shower bisa menyapu air mataku dengan cepat.  
Aku tak mengerti, mengapa seseorang bisa dengan mudahnya mengatakan cinta, saling berkomitmen untuk saling menjaga satu sama lain, tetapi hanya dengan satu kali BAM ! semua berubah, kata putus terucap dan semua berakhir begitu saja. Mudah sekali ya. Ia yang menembakku saat itu, dan ia pula yang memutuskanku. Dia yang memulai, dia pula yang mengakhiri.  
Aku kembali di buat terkejut oleh Jinhyuk, setelah hampir setengah jam aku di dalam kamar mandi, rupanya selama itu pula ia membuatkanku kopi hitam panas. Dan kini ia sedang memainkan gitar kesayangannya. Masih dengan bertelanjang dada, sepertinya ia kebal dengan cuaca dingin.  
“Hey Jude... Don’t be afraid, take a sad song and make it better...”  
Ia bernyanyi pelan, suaranya teredam suara derasnya hujan yang menghantam genteng di atas plafon. Serenade yang indah sekali.  
“Makasih kopinya” jawabku sambil mengesap kopiku perlahan yang berada di atas nakas.  
“Kopi dan lagu adalah kunci utama untuk hati yang terluka” ucapnya sambil menyetel kembali gitarnya lalu memperbaiki letak rokok di bibirnya.  
Aku nyaris tersedak. Ba-bagaimana ia tahu?  
Aku memberikannya tatapan penuh tanya, sementara ia menjawabnya dengan senyuman miring. What an annoying smirk.  
“Mata gue gak minus kali, gue bisa lihat jelas muka lu merah tadi. Nahan nangis. Lega kan sekarang udah lu keluarin semua?” tanyanya yang membuatku mati kutu.  
Aku mengangguk. Keki banget. Aku ketahuan dengan telaknya.  
“Mau cerita nggak? mumpung gue gabut” tanyanya sambil membenarkan poninya yang berantakan karena dari tadi ia acak serampangan.  
Dan aku mau tak mau akhirnya berceria. Karena hanya ia manusia lain yang ada di hadapanku sekarang, yang mau mendengar lukaku.  
10 menit berlalu, dan aku kembali banjir air mata. Sial aku merasa tak berguna sekarang. Kusambar bir yang sejak tadi kutahan – tahan untuk tidak kuminum, namun akhirnya aku luluh juga. Aku kembali bercerita sambil meminum berkaleng – kaleng bir yang setelah kuhitung dengan baik sudah kuminum 4 kaleng.  
Sementara itu Jinhyuk berbaring di tempat tidur sambil melanjutkan aktifitas nyebatnya. Ia mendengarkanku dengan sesekali mengangguk kecil, ia sesekali menawariku isapan rokoknya, yang kuterima dengan cepat. Saat ini aku butuh segala peralihan yang kubutuhkan untuk mengalihkan pikiranku dari gadis itu. Jinhyuk hanya berbaring dan mendengarkan tetapi ia sudah sangat membantuku merasa begitu rileks.  
Aku yang dari tadi bicara non stop, dan duduk di samping Jinhyuk akhirnya ambruk juga. Aku mabuk sekarang. Sial aku pasti terlihat buruk sekali. Bangsat. Aku sudah memperingatkan diriku untuk menghindari alkohol saat terpuruk, tapi sialnya aku kalah dari pertahanan diriku. Bajingan memang diriku ini.  
“Eh Wooseok udah woy, lu udah mabok banget anjir. Sekarang sini baring aja udah. Tidur woy” sayup – sayup aku mendengar Jinhyuk memperingatkanku dengan tegas.  
Badanku terasa kebas, terasa panas... beda dengan perasaan menggigil yang kurasakan berjam-jam yang lalu, badanku terasa ringan dan seperti angin ribut di luar yang bisa jatuh kapan saja.  
Namun perhatianku teralih pada obsidian milik Jinhyuk yang menatapku dengan cemas, lalu kemudian teralih pada bibir merahnya yang entah kenapa membuatku tergelitik dan penasaran. Kuelus surainya dengan impulsif dan reaksi terkejut kuterima dengan seketika, tetapi ia tidak menghentikanku mengelus poninya dengan friksi yang tak beraturan.  
Dan dengan sekali gerakan, aku menunduk dan mulai kudekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya dan kukecup bibirnya dengan gerakan cepat. Dapat kurasakan bibirnya yang hangat bersentuhan dengan bibirku yang berbau alkohol. Anehnya meskipun ia merokok, aku tak mencium bau nikotin sama sekali dari bibirnya yang masih kukecup. Bibirnya wangi seperti aroma campuran mawar dan hujan. Ataukah aku sedang berhalusinasi karena sedang mabuk berat? aku juga tak mengerti. Tetapi ciuman yang hanya sebatas di kecupan itu terasa begitu memabukkan untuk ukuran diriku yang tengah mabuk.  
Jinyuk tak bereaksi sama sekali untuk mengusir dan menghentikan perbuatan lancangku, sebaliknya ia menatapku dengan kedua bola mata bambinya dengan tenang, sinar lampu meja kekuningan terpantul di matanya dan aku bisa melihat tatapan mengamati dari sorot matanya. Ia membiarkanku mengecupnya, dan hanya menatapku dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi yang sulit kubaca.  
***  
Sudah 3 hari semenjak peristiwa aku kehilangan akal sehatku itu, aku sudah mulai sembuh dari patah hatiku... dan kembali sibuk dengan skripsiku. Begitupun dengan Jinhyuk, yang kini juga mulai berlama-lama di kost dan berkutat dengan skripsinya. Ia tak memberiku Silent Treatment atau semacamnya, kami hanya berbicara seadanya tidak seperti hari – hari yang lalu, dan aku merasa begitu bersalah karenanya.  
Aku harap Jinhyuk tak membenciku karena itu, apalagi kamarku sudah hampir selesai di renovasi jadi aku bisa segera angkat kaki dari kamarnya. Aku merasa jahat sekali karena sudah seenaknya. Tapi aku masih belum mendapatkan timing yang tepat untuk meminta maaf.  
Hingga pada hari minggu yang cerah, aku memutuskan membelikannya Pocky sebanyak 3 dus besar untuk menemaninya mengerjakan skripsinya. Ia sudah di kamar seharian dan tak beranjak sama sekali dari tempatnya duduk selain untuk ke kamar mandi dan memasak mie instan. Aku belum sempat memasakkan dia, karena aku sibuk bimbingan skripsi sejak tadi pagi.  
Ia tersenyum sumringah begitu aku menyodorkannya Pocky yang kubeli, “Makasih bro” jawabnya singkat lalu kembali sibuk dengan kerjaannya.  
Karena masih merasa awkward apabila aku langsung pergi, jadi aku memutuskan untuk duduk sejenak melihatnya bekerja. Dari jarak sedekat ini darinya, aku bisa merasakan jantungku terpacu. Sensasi ini adalah sensasi yang sama yang kurasakan saat aku bersamanya di hari yang aku mabuk. Aku pikir, sensasi euforia itu adalah sensasi biasa yang kurasakan saat sedang setengah sadar, rupanya aku salah.  
Hening menyergap. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara detik jam dinding dan suara jari jemari Jinhyuk yang menari diatas keyboard. Jinhyuk masih saja bertelanjang dada dan aku dapat mencium aroma parfumnya yang khas dari lehernya yang berjarak dekat sekali dari wajahku. Aku tak pernah merasa seingin ini untuk memukul wajahku. Karena percayalah aku mati kutu sekarang. Apalagi semalam aku baru saja menonton Fifty Shades Of Gray (Gara – gara rekomendasi dari si Yohan sialan) tak mungkin juga aku bilang “Jinhyuk gue pergi dulu, lu bikin gue horny” bisa – bisa reputasiku kian hancur. Kenapa juga aku seperti ini? padahal kami sama-sama cowok. Sinting memang.  
Hening mulai hilang saat Jinhyuk mulai membuka kemasan Pocky yang kuberikan, dan mulai memasukkan sebatang pocky ke dalam mulutnya.  
“Aneh rasanya, biasanya yang gue selipin dibibir gue itu yaa rokok, eh sekarang Pocky. Semoga dengan ini gue bisa berhenti nyebat, walau gue gak janji ya hahaha” celetuknya sambil mengunyah.  
Aku menanggapi candaanya dengan senyuman lemah, karena aku masih merasa aneh tiap dekat dengannya. Tapi lumayan senang juga, rupanya ia tak memusuhiku sama sekali, aku kira aku akan di depak dari kamar nya.  
Jinhyuk menyelipkan Pocky kedua di antara bibirnya lalu menatapku dalam – dalam, karena di dasari rasa ingin tahu... aku ikut menatapnya. Kami saling menatap tanpa berkata-kata selama beberapa menit, hingga aku merasa mungkin saja aku sedang terjebak di multiverse atau semacamnya, saking lamanya waktu bergulir.  
Jinhyuk merasakan despirasi di mataku, dan mulai tertawa. “Lu gak mau makan ini juga?” tawarnya seraya memberikan isyarat kepadaku untuk mengigit ujung pocky yang tengah digigitnya di ujung yang lain.  
“Gue mau nyobain Pocky Challenge yang ala – ala itu lho, lu makan dari arah situ nah gue dari arah sini. Terus kalau Pockynya udah mau habis, ya kita lepas dan kita ukur seberapa pendek hahahh” usulnya cekikikan.  
Aku terdiam lama.  
“Gaje ya gue?” tanyanya begitu melihat reaksiku yang termenung, aku tak menjawabnya karena aku langsung menjawab tantangannya dengan menggigit pocky yang terselip di bibirnya, kepala kami bergerak seirama secara perlahan, terus – terus hingga nyaris tiba di tengah, dan Pocky tersebut sudah nyaris lenyap dan aku bisa merasakan helaan nafas Jinhyuk di wajahku. Wajah kami begitu berdekatan sekarang, seperti hari itu.  
Tubuhku bergetar, antara ingin berhenti sampai disitu ataukah lanjut ke tahap selanjutnya. Dan fuck Pocky yang hampir tandas, Pocky yang sudah berukuran super kecil itu segera kutelan dan kulanjutkan gerakan selanjutnya dengan kembali mengecup bibirnya seperti hari itu. Dan kembali lagi tak ada penolakan darinya.  
Ciuman kami kali ini lebih dalam dari sebelumnya, tak hanya sebatas kecupan kecil yang sederhana, karena kali ini bibir kami sama – sama saling membuka dan otomatis aku dapat merasakan bibir bawahnya yang hangat memasuki rana mulutku, sensasinya begitu magis karena aku dapat merasakan diriku terbang dan sekaligus mabuk kepayang.  
Kepala kami kembali bergerak beriringan, kali ini kepalaku aku miringkan ke kanan agar aku dapat lebih merasakan sensasi terbakar menggelora di bibirku. Sementara itu tangan kananku kutaruh di pundaknya yang telanjang dan tangan yang satunya kuletakkan di rahangnya yang tegas. Sensasinya seperti kembang api yang meledak – ledak, dan aku tak ingin ada akhirnya. Kubuka mataku dan kulihat matanya yang sama masih menatapku dengan tatapan mata ingin tahu yang sama dengan tatapan mata yang kuterima malam itu. Ia nyaris tak berkedip.  
Aku yang lebih dahulu melepas ciuman kami, karena perasaan janggal kembali menyerangku. Perasaan bersalah kembali menyeruak keluar. Dalam seketika aku merasa menyesal lagi. Bagaimana kalau ia tak nyaman? Bagaimana kalau ia menerima perlakuanku karena ia takut aku menyakiti perasaanku.  
“Sorry gue gak- ” Belum selesai ucapan minta maafku keluar, kali ini ia yang melumat bibirku terlebih dahulu dengan ritme yang membuatku terpanah. Ia membalas ciumanku dengan lebih ganas. Aku tak pernah merasakan french kiss sebelumnya, dan kini aku mengerti mengapa banyak orang yang mengeluh-eluhkan jenis ciuman itu.  
Lidah kami bertautan, aku bisa merasakan hangatnya bibirnya dan segala isinya dengan begitu leluasa, hembusan nafas kami saling menyapa kulit wajah masing – masing, kini aku bisa melihat matanya menutup, merasakan sensasi liukan bibir kami yang enggan berpisah.  
Aku masih tak menyangka ia membalas dan menyambut ciuman kami dengan begitu panasnya, aroma badannya yang membuatku terlena begitu menggelitik hidungku... feromon yang ia hasilkan bagaikan ramuan cinta yang sudah seperti adiksi bagiku. Sesekali ia menggigit bibirku sambil tersenyum miring dan aku ikut terperdaya dengan melakukan hal yang sama. Dan rasanya luar biasa.  
Kami baru melepaskan tautan ciuman kami setelah Seven Minutes In Heaven yang begitu berarti. Kami tak berkata – kata selama semenit, hanya saling menatap dengan nafas tersengal – sengal karena ciuman liar yang baru saja kami lakukan. Aku bangkit dari dudukku lalu segera menarik bantalku, aku memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa saja. Karena apabila kulanjutkan tidur di ranjang yang sama dengannya, akan ada hal – hal lain yang tak bisa kutolak. Dan aku tak ingin merasa bersalah lagi.  
Jinhyuk menatapku sejenak lalu membereskan laptopnya. Aku baru saja ingin berbaring di sofa yang sudah kutata dengan bantal dan selimut, saat Jinhyuk menarik tanganku lembut untuk kembali ke tempat tidur tempat kami selalu tidur bersama. Aku ragu, tetapi ia memberikanku anggukan untuk percaya.  
Jadi aku kembali ke posisiku yang biasa, berbaring di sampingnya dan kini saling menatap lagi satu sama lain.  
“Kenapa lu malu sih? you are a good kisser. i admit it. was it your first time?” tanyanya sambil mengelus – elus ujung daguku lembut.  
Aku menggeleng, “Temen sekolah kakak gue pernah nyium aku, dia cowok dan sekarang dia udah nikah... well, sama cewek. Sampai sekarang kakak gue gak pernah tahu soal itu. Gue sampai ngira gue gay setelah peristiwa itu... tetapi begitu gue ketemu mantan gue Pelangi, gue tahu gue ehh ya gitu maybe straight?”  
“Maybe? so you said you are straight, but we’re just ... well kissed?”  
“But our kisses just different, when that boy from my past kissed me i felt nothing... nothing like the way we did. So....”  
“Soooo?” ia menanti jawaban sambil tersenyum jahil.  
“Well if you ask me, our kiss today wasn’t my first time either. Because a drunk boy just kissed me on this bed 3 days ago” ucapnya sambil melirikku.  
“..... tapi gue gak mau lu berpikir kalau gue ngelakuin itu cuman sebatas pelarian dari rasa sakit hati gue sehabis putus..... gue tuh-”  
Ia meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirku, “Udah cukup. I know your point, and i never felt like that.... as long as no one getting hurt and both parties enjoy it... well why not? let’s just kick it? you know what i’m saying?”  
“Yep?” aku bertanya plongo – plongo, berasa pengen menabok kepala sendiri.  
“Gue pengen lu move on secara perlahan, gak harus sekejap. Gue mau kita jalanin pelan – pelan juga. I never say that i’m straight because for me, love is an open door. When i’m attracted to someone .. i just automatically falling from them and i don’t care with their gender. So you wanna start it with me? let’s just take it slow”  
Bibirku kembali bergetar. Jinhyuk baru saja mengajakku jadian. Technically Dating. Dadaku kembang kempis, kepalaku seperti diajukan ribuan pertanyaan.... Hey Wooseok! apa kamu mau bersama dia karena nafsu belaka? ataukah memang kau menyimpan rasa yang mutual dengannya yaitu rasa saling cinta? well this is literally cheesy but that’s happening in my freaking head. And i know he is a guy just like me, but the banging in my chest everytime he called my name since day 1 tell me that Jinhyuk is the one. He basically someone that i can go home to. Aku tidak pernah merasakan sensasi kupu – kupu di perut sebelumnya, sama Pelangi pun aku tak pernah merasakannya. Tetapi sama orang ini? beda ! tiap mendengar namanya saja jantungku terpacu, apalagi saat ada kontak fisik diantara kami.  
Jinhyuk menunggu jawabanku dengan sabar sambil mengelus pelipisku yang basah oleh keringat dingin, tatapan hangatnya yang menusuk, deru nafasnya yang tenang namun membius... semuanya saling bekerja sama memantapkan hatiku untuk berkata....  
“Yes.. let’s try it. let’s go” aku berkata mantap. Telah kutemukan jawabannya.  
“Thank you for trusting me” Jinhyuk baru saja ingin menyambut jawabanku dengan ciuman ketika aku menghentikannya dengan menaruh tanganku di pipinya yang sehangat Surya, “Tapi apa boleh gue lebih lama tinggal di kamar lu? gue belum mau pergi sih” ucapku tak tahu malu. Aku belum sarjana tapi sepertinya aku akan menyandang dua gelar sarjana termasuk sarjana tukang ngalus.  
Jinhyuk tertawa, “Ah lu ini, bikin kaget terus. Gue kan udah bilang, lu bisa tinggal disini selama mungkin asalkan lu masakin gue dan ya tentu aja asalkan lu jugaaa” ia tak melanjutkan ucapannya karena kini bibir kami kembali bertautan tanpa perlu alkohol dan Pocky sebagai perantara.  
Now i know, i’m not that straight as a think i am. Well i still like girls but Jinhyuk is the only exception, and looking forward for our relationship ahead. I can see silverlining shining upon us.  
***  
Epilog ( Sebulan kemudian).  
#1  
Jinhyuk : Eh bikin pet name yuk??? kalau manggil sayang kan udah basi. Cari panggilan lucu hayo  
Wooseok : anjing lu kenapa tiba-tiba-  
Jinhyuk : Eh anjing boleh juga tuh. Anjing kan lucu ya hahahaha  
Wooseok : Sinting emang  
Jinhyuk : Lu gue panggil kucing ya?  
Wooseok : Kucing? tumben lu-  
Jinhyuk : Kucing garong~~~  
Wooseok : ANJING YA EMANGGGGGG  
Jinhyuk : Lucuk banget kalau lu ngamuk hahhahhah  
#2  
Jinhyuk : Kamu udah makan belum?  
Wooseok : Ngomong apa lu tadi? kamu?!  
Jinhyuk : Yaa pengen nyobain aku kamu aja, kan kita udah jad-  
Wooseok : iyaaaa tapi aku eh gue gak suka. Balik ke biasa aja  
Jinhyuk : ok lu udah makan belum?  
Wooseok : Nah gitu dong, belom sih kenapa emang?  
Jinhyuk : mau gue suapin?  
Wooseok : asdfghjjklk  
#3  
Jinhyuk : Kalau misalnya gue hidup di alternative universe, dan gue punya nama yang lain... kira – kira nama apa yang cocok buat gue?  
Wooseok : Hmm Surya  
Jinhyuk : Surya ? kenapa?  
Wooseok : Hmm karena lu hangat ... dan lu cerah kayak Surya di angkasa  
Jinhyuk : Eaaah kirain lu mau bilang because i’m hot as the sun hahaha  
Wooseok : terseraaaah ! kalau nama gue apa yang cocok ?  
Jinhyuk : Fajar !  
Wooseok : HEH?  
Jinhyuk : karena lu datang di kost-an ini pertama kali saat fajar baru terbit hahaha  
Wooseok : astaga masih ingat aja lu  
Jinhyuk : ya iyalah, kalau dikasih judul... kisah kita ini bisa gue kasih judul “Senja di Ufuk Fajar” eaaaak  
Wooseok : Ngalus teroooos  
Jinhyuk : Tapi lu doyan?  
Wooseok : Sinting emaaangggg  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca :) Memang suka dengan konsep Weishin sebagai mahasiswa ! makanya nulis ini :) well aku tunggu komentar kalian yaaaa hahaha  
> Dan kalian juga bisa menemukanku di twitter : @lostboredom 
> 
> Cheers, A.S.E


End file.
